Every Heart
by Miizu
Summary: Aii ' Nao sei o que poor! Ai táh, Sakura é matriculada em uma escola nova, e nela encontra quatro amigas. Cada uma com seus problemas, relacionados a quatro rapazes.
1. Um mal começo?

**Minha primeira fic akieh gente  
Espero que gostem:D**

Casais: **Sasu-Saku  
Naru-Hina  
Neji-Tenten  
Shika-Tema  
Gaara-Ino**

**Every Heart**

- Sakura,acordaa! Vc vai se atrazar! - diz,ou melhor,berra uma bela mulher de cabelos rosas-escuro e olhos negros.

Uma linda jovem de cabelos rosados remexia-se na cama, escutando os berros da mae. Levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro.Tomou banho e vestiu-se. O uniforme da escola era composto por uma mini-saia pregueada preta, blusa de manga curta baby-look colada ao corpo branca com emblema do colegio na manga direita e meias pretas compridas,ate as coxas.Sakura usava uma bota de cano longo ate o começo dos joelhos de salto medio.

Tinha um invejavel e majestoso corpo e longos e sedosos cabelos rosados,ate a cintura e cintilantes olhos esmeralda.Usava sempre um gloss incolor nos labios e uma camada de lapis preto nos olhos.

Desceu ate a cozinha, onde tomou rapidamente um copo de leite e duas torradas. Saiu de casa acompanhada pela mae,que iria dar carona a ela ate a escola.

- Mae, cade o pai? - pergunta Sakura, pausando a musica que ouvia em seu mp4.

- Tinha uma reuniao importante hoje,por isso nao pode ficar para te esperar,mas desejou boa sorte. - diz a mais velha, sorrindo para a filha.

- Ah... - sussurra a dona dos orbes esmeralda,um pouco triste. O pai quase nunca tinha tempo para ela, e quanto tinha, era para reclamar das medias na escola( me prece familiar ¬¬').

- Mas...e então,decidiu se vai ficar hospedada nos alojamentos da sua escola ou se vai ficar la em casa mesmo filha? - pergunta a mae de Sakura,a qual se chamava Saiko(original --'), enquanto parava o carro.

- Ainda nao decidi...aviso a senhora depois mãe, ate mais! - diz a jovem, dando um beijo na bochecha da mae e saindo do carro.

- Ate...

Sakura adentrou no imenso colegio, onde avistou um grupo de garotas conversando animadamente. As jovens,assim que avistaram a Haruno, vieram comprimenta-la.

- Oi,sou Yamanaka Ino,e voce quem é? - pergunta uma garota de belos olhos azuis céu, dona de um belissimo corpo e longas madeixas loiras, presas em um puxado e alto rabo de cavalo.

- Sou Haruno Sakura, prazer! - diz a Haruno, olhando para as garotas.

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata, prazer! ;) - diz uma jovem,mais baixinha que todas, mas dona de um curvilineo e bonito corpo e longos cabelos pretos-azulados, nao esquecendo dos belos olhos perolados.

- Sou Mitashi Tenten, oie! - diz animadamente uma alegre jovem de olhos achocolatados(xD) e cabelos castanhos ate o meio das costas presos em duas maria-chiquinhas baixas, dona de um belo e curvilineo corpo.

- Sou Sabaku no Temari! - diz uma loira de cabelos presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas e olhos negros, que possui um absolutamente perfeito corpo.Temari era mais velha,possuia 18 anos,enquanto as outras possuiam 17.

- Ooi pra todas - diz Sakura,sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Quer andar conosco? - pergunta Hinata, olhando-a.

- Claro! - diz Sakura, olhando para as mais novas amigas que acabara de fazer.

- Qual a sua turma Sakura-chan? - pergunta Ino.

- Ainda nao sei,tenho que ver nas listas... - diz Sakura, procurando algum lugar em que pudessem estar as listas.

- Nos tambem, vamos la ver então! - diz Temari, apontando para uma parede onde tinha varios papeis colados.

As cinco foram andando ate o local onde estavam as listas, mas Sakura, que ia na frente, acabou esbarrando em alguem...  
OoooOOOooooOoooOOooOOOOOooooOOOOO

Owari ;D

Tah bom gente?

Reviews³², onegai:D


	2. Desafios

- Hey,garota, não olha por onde anda nao? - pergunta uma jovem muito bonita,de cabelos negros rebeldes e oculos de aro grosso negro,dona de um perfeito e sensual corpo( descrever a Karin Bem é tortura T-T, se por ela na fanfic já foi uma tristeza i.i).

Sakura levanta e arruma a saia,que estava um pouco desajeitada, e olha com um pouco de raiva para a garota.

- Ah,vai encher o saco de outro vai ô garota --' - diz Sakura, passando ao lado da Karin rapidamente, porem foi barrada por uma outra garota. Chamada Tayuya, de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos roxos,corpo muito bonito.

- Paradinha ai amorzinho, quem voce pensa que é para falar assim com a Karin-chan hein sua nojentinha? - diz a outra, encarando Sakura com raiva.

Hinata foi ate as duas e meteu-se na frente da Sakura, olhando Tayuya com uma cara nada amigavel.

- Tayuya sua vaca, porque que invez de ficar enchendo o saco da minha amiga vc nao vai se roçar com o Naruto-kun hein? - diz Hinata, espantando Sakura.

- Hinatinha, ainda nao conseguiu se recuperar do fora é? - diz Tayuya, sorrindo sarcastica.

- Consegui sim, e é por isso que to dizendo pra voce ir lá ficar com ele, pode até dar pra ele, mas quero que DEIXE A MINHA AMIGA EM PAZ! - grita Hinata, na cara de Tayuya, deixando até a mesma supresa.

Ino,Tenten e Temari entreolharam-se com olhares meio abalados. Aquilo devia estar sendo muito dificil para a pobre Hinata, mas ao mesmo tempo, mostrava que a "pequena" Hyuuga havia crescido, porque, afinal de contas, nunca havia falado daquele jeito com ninguem,e, de alguma forma, aquilo era um desabafo por parte da dona dos orbes perolados.

- Hinatinha, nao precisa ficar alterada, eu ja faço aquilo com o Naruto-kun sempre,nao precisa me mandar nao - diz a ruiva,sorrindo maliciosa.Hinata segurava o choro com cada palavra dita por Tayuya.

Sakura olhou para Karin.A mesma a olhava com odio.Uma outra garota, de longoos³ cabelos e olhos negros, colocou o indicador no nariz da jovem de madeixas rosadas, o que a deixou muito irritada.

- Queridinha, voce nao devi falar com a Karin assim... O namorado dela,o Uchiha, vai crescer pra cima de voce! – diz Kin, olhando vitoriosa para a Haruno.

- Espera... – diz Sakura. – Quem é esse tal de Uchiha? – pergunta ela, com as maos na cintura e olhando debochada para Kin. – Algum tipo de psicopata? Assassino? Um policial? Seu cachorrinho de estimação Karinzinha?

Todas,ate Hinata, olharam para ela, surpresas.Karin então, nem se comentava.

- V-voce não sabe quem é Uchiha Sasuke? – pergunta Sasami, uma garota de cabelos roxos e olhos violetas.

- Não...porque? Deveria saber? –pergunta Sakura, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

- A-acho que sim... – diz Ino, com os olhos arregalados.

– Aí vem ele... – sussurra Tenten, para Temari.

Sakura sentiu uma mao no seu ombro,e quando virou-se, ficou sem ar.

Aquele era...simplismente...o garoto mais lindo da face da terra! Seria aquele o Uchiha(--')?

Ele possuia um corpo simplismente p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o, cabelos rebeldes negros e olhos em um ônix apaixonante.Ele vinha acompanhado por mais quatro perfeitos garotos.

- Quem é voce garota ? – pergunta Sasuke, olhando para as belas esmeraldas da Haruno, tinha de admitir que havia ficado encantando com o brilho daqueles olhos,e principalmente, com o corpo da Haruno,o qual não pode deixar de dar uma conferida.

- Haruno Sakura... – diz,quase que em um sussurro.

- Voce é nova certo? – pergunta um loiro, de olhos azuis e corpo perfeito.

- Naruto-kun... – uma certa garota de orbes perolados olhava-o triste.

- Sou sim...porque? – pergunta Sakura, olhando para o loiro.

- Eh que os novatos não podem ficar perto dos populares...! – diz um garoto estranho, porem muito bonito. Nara Shikamaru.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e olhou para Temari, que encarava o Nara com decepção.

- Como? Eu entendi bem? Então quer dizer que voces se acham os maiorais e não admitem que os "novatos" andem ou falem com voces? – diz Sakura, muito nervosa.

- Isso mesmo! – diz Sasuke, abraçando Karin possessivamente pela cintura( tortura --') e dando um selinho nela.

- Só que tem uma diferença Sakurinha, nós não nos achamos, nós SOMOS. – diz Tayuya, sorrindo e abraçando Naruto, olhando para Hinata.

Sakura sorriu desafiante e encarou o Uchiha divertida.

- Pois daqui eu NÃO saio! Os incomodados que se RETIREM! – grita Sakura, cruzando os braços e encarando ainda mais perto o Uchiha, o que causou uma estranha sensação nela.

Os outros estavam surpresos. Alguns,até boquiabertos.

- Garota,voce sabe com quem está falando? – pergunta Karin, agarrando o pulso da Sakura, que olhou-a desafiante.

- Sei sim. Com um bando de playboyzinhos e patricinhas que dão na esquina,que se acham os maiorais e humilham os outros para se sentirem seguros de si mesmos!! – grita Sakura na cara da Karin (\o/³³), que ficou com muita raiva.

Sasuke estava um pouco surpreso. Nunca ninguem havia tratado ele e seu grupinho daquele jeito. Aquela garota era que nem ele...de certo modo.

- S-sakura-chan, a-acho melhor irmos... Não queremos arranjar encrencas... – diz quase queem um sussurro Hinata, que puxava a amiga lentamente pelo braço.Ela odiava quando gaguejava na frente de Naruto. Aquele era seu ponto fraco.

Sakura encarou a nova amiga,e olhou-a nos olhos. Sentiu que Hinata não aguentava a pressão de ficar no mesmo ambiente que Tayuya e Naruto.

- Hai, Hinata-chan...vamos sim... – diz Sakura, com pena da amiga.

As cinco sairam do ambiente, deixando o outro grupinho surpreso. Sasuke, porem, sorriu malicioso e de certa forma, contente. Havia achado alguem parecido com ele...e a altura dele.

--'

Tão gostando? sem unha

Continuo com reviews! \o/


	3. Encontros Indesejados

Cooontinuando ;D

Cap 3: Encontros Indesejados

- Caramba Sakura-chan, voce tem coragem hein? – diz Tenten, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Coragem porque? Eles não são nada demais! E eu queria que voces quatro me contassem sobre eles, tudo que puderem. Pode? – pergunta Sakura, enquanto observava a lista por cima.

As quatro entreolharam-se,e sorriram umas para as outras. Sakura era uma pessoa confiavel, já haviam percebido isso na hora que a viram.

- Claro Sakura-chan! – diz Hinata, sorrindo levemente. Sentia que Sakura seria uma de suas melhores amigas.

Sakura teu uns saltinhos, as quatro foram ver e tambem comemoraram. Haviam ficado na mesma turma, quer dizer, apenas Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e Ino, já que Temari era mais velha. Mas a aula dela era perto da delas.

- Mesma turmaa! – diz Sakura, abraçando Hinata e as meninas.

Subiram e dirijiram-se para suas salas. Temari fez um escandalo por ter de se separar das amigas, mas elas insistiram que veriam a amiga no intervalo.

OooOOoooooOOOooOOooOOOOooooo

A primeira aula era Religião, ou seja, um periodo inteiro de bagunça e conversa. O professor de religião era Kakashi( so aqui mesmo...Kakashi dando aula de Religião xD ).

Enquanto o aclamado e respeitado( tossindo ) professor lia seu livrinho secreto, a turma bagunçava. Cada um em seu grupinho. Pro azar de Sakura, Sasuke e os amigos dele eram da turma dela e das meninas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, para sua sorte, Karin e suas "amiguinhas" não estavam na turma delas. Pelo menos nas aulas teriam descanso.

PAREI AQUi

- Sakura-chan, voce já se decidiu se vai morar na escola ou vai continuar em casa? – pergunta Ino, enquanto assinava o fichario da Sakura.

- Ainda não sei...tenho que ver quem serão meus companheiros de quarto né... – diz Sakura.

- Eu tive uma ideia! – diz Tenten, que desviava nas bolinhas de papel, que voavam pela sala.

As tres a olharam, esperando a resposta que não veio, pois, naquele momento, Tenten tinha seu olhar perdido em um certo rapaz de olhos perolados, como os da Hinata, porem, mais frios.

- Neji... – sussurra ela, com um olhar triste.

- Tenten-chan, eu sei que é triste,mas esqueçe ele poxa. Ele nem lembra mais de voce, não adianta voce ficar choramingando por ele pelos cantos! – diz Ino.Aquele era o pior defeito da loira,mas ao mesmo tempo, uma das melhores qualidades dela.A sinceridade.

Tenten olhou para a amiga, e sorriu. Era melhor deixar seus problemas de lado,porque ter a Ino falando todo tempo sobre Neji seria mais um problema.

- Então, assim, eu tava pensando, que talvez nos cinco, nos e a Temari-chan, pudessemos dividir um quarto! – diz ela, sentando ao lado de Hinata.

- Boa ideia Tenten! – diz Sakura, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Vamos falar com a diretora no intervalo...e se ela deixar a gente se muda hoje mesmo! – diz Hinata.

Todas entreolharam-se e sorriram. Os sorrisos não duraram muito tempo, pois o sinal bateu e o proximo professor chegava na aula. Iruka, professor de Historia.

- Bom dia alunos, como foram de férias? Bem,eu espero. Mas esse ano não iremos pegar muito pesado com essa turma aqui não, já que no ano passado a maioria se saiu muito bem nas medias finais. Os que se sairam mal e os novos alunos irao passar por testes, e dependendo do desempenho calculado, irao fazer aulas de recuperação.

Todos surpiraram aliviados. Mas aquilo era estranho, por parte da direção do colegio e de Iruka. E porque Kakashi não havia dito nada? Ah, o livriiinho esplicava tuuudo.

- Hey, Sakura, voce era crânio no outro colegio? – pergunta Ino, cutucando a amiga com a caneta.

- Eu? Bem, eu me saia bem em todas as materias e tal...mas meu comportamento não era dos melhores... – diz Sakura, sorrindo meio sem-graça.

Ino deu risada e as duas voltaram a prestar atenção na aula. Iruka era famoso por mandar muitos para a coordenação durante as aulas.

Bateu para o Intervalo, e la foram elas na diretoria falar com Tsunade.

- Com liçensa Tsunade-sama, mas gostariamos de falar com a senhora. – diz Tenten, meio receosa.As vezes, o humor da diretora mudava bruscamente.

- Podem entrar! – diz uma mulher elegante,de cabelos loiros e enormes seios. – E Mitashi...SENHORA ESTÁ NO CEU! – grita.

Tenten encolheu-se um pouco, as outras olharam para a diretora com enormes gotas na testa.

- Então, sobre o que querem falar comigo? – pergunta Tsunade, olhando-as.

- Sabe o que é Tsunade, é que nos queriamos saber se teria como voce nos arranjar um quarto,para nos cinco dividir! – diz Hinata, apressada.

Tsunade olhou para cada uma,e quando parou em Sakura, arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Espera um pouco, voce é a Sakura? Filha de Haruno Satoshi? – pergunta ela, levantando-se rapidamente e indo comprimentar Sakura.

- Há-hai...sou eu sim! – diz Sakura, sorrindo.

- Nossa, como voce cresceu menina! A ultima vez que eu te vi voce era um bebe! – diz ela,apertando as bochechas da Haruno,"carinhosamente".- ta um mulherão hein? – diz a diretora, sorrindo maliciosa e divertida para a garota,que corou.

- Hehehe...Mas,e então, Tsunade, pode nos dar o quarto? – pergunta ela, meio sem graça.

- Claro! Como não ceder para as cinco alunas que eu mais adoro? – diz ela,sorrindo.Tsunade era mau-humorada,mas sabia ser legal com quem merecia.

As quatro comemoraram e sairam da sala da diretora, indo em direção ao lugar em que as quatro meninas costumavam ficar durante os intervalos ano passado.

Ao chegarem lá, encontram cinco rapazes, sentados na amada arvore. O mais incrivel era que as barangas não estavam junto com eles.

- Vejam só quem esta aqui...Maninha querida! – diz um ruivo, de inespressivos olhos verdes e um corpo muito perfeito e sarado.Sabaku no Gaara.

- Podemos saber o que voces fazem aqui? – pergunta ela, encarando o irmao mais novo furiosa.

- Estavamos apreciando o ambiente...podemos dizer assim...- diz ele,olhando para as bem torneadas pernas da Ino, malicioso.

- Mas aqui é o nosso lugar, voces não tem o direito de ficar aqui! – diz Hinata, olhando um pouco braba para Gaara.

- Hinatinha, não esqueça que eu posso falar pro seu pai que voce anda arranjando encrenca aqui no colegio... – diz Neji, olhando para a prima. Porem...

PLAFT! (¬¬)

Neji encarava a jovem morena um pouco assustado. As meninas também, não esperavam aquela atitude por parte da Mitashi.Neji possuia a marca vermelha da mao da bela jovem em seu rosto.

Tenten encarava-o com odio.

- ESCUTA AQUI NEJI! SE VOCE ACHA QUE VAI TRATAR A MINHA AMIGA DESSE JEITO VOCE TA MUITO ENGANADO! OUVIU? A HINATA NÃO VAI MAIS TEMER VOCE! UM CAFAJESTE,ORDINARIO QUE SO SABE USAR AS PESSOAS E JOGA-LAS FORA! VOCE NÃO MERECE O AMOR DE NINGUEM,OUVIU? DE NINGUEM! – grita ela, com odio no olhar e lagrimas escorrendo por todo seu alvo rosto.

- Tenten...eu...

- CALA A BOCA NEJI! – diz ela,chorando muito. – Eu te amava Neji...e voce me usou...me jogou fora...EU TE ODEIO! – diz ela, saindo correndo. As meninas ficaram ali,paradas, sem ação.

- Sabe Neji-kun...A Tenten, disse absolutamente tudo que tava preso na garganta e no coração dela...e voce não sabe o quanto ela já chorou por voce...e voce? O que fez?

Temari aproximou-se do Hyuuga.

- Usou ela, disse que amava,e depois traiu ela com aquela vagabunda da Sasami. Voce não presta garoto...devia ficar sozinho pro resto da vida...voce e esses seus amigos despreziveis e idiotas! – diz Temari, saindo do local,sendo acompanhada por Hinata. Ino e Sakura estavam boquiabertas, estaticas olhando para Neji,e outrora, para os amigos dele, que estavam perplexos,em especial um certo Nara, que encarava a Sabaku surpreso.

Ino pegou a mao da Sakura,e foi puxando-a para fora do local. No momento que estava sendo puxada, Sakura encarou um por um,e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

Todos eles olhavam para Neji,e aproximaram-se do amigo.Ficaram ainda mais surpresos com o que viram.

- Neji... – sussurraram Gaara, Shikamaru e Naruto, completamente perplexos.

O rosto do Hyuuga ainda tinha a marca da mao da Mitashi, e, dos olhos do Hyuuga, decia uma lagrima...

- Ela nunca vai entender... – diz Neji, limpando a lagrima e saindo do local, entrando em um corredor contrario do que as garotas entraram.

Os quatro ficaram ali, encarando o nada. Um certo Uzumaki, pensava nas palavras da pequena Hyuuga.


	4. Lembranças

- Tenten-chan, calma amiga! Ja vai passar... - diz Hinata, acariciando as madeixas de Tenten,que chorava muito.

- D-droga cara...de novo isso...ate quando eu vo me sentir assim? - diz ela, abraçando Hinata.

- Ai cara,que ódio! Como q ele faz isso com vc Tenten? - diz Sakura, incredula.

- Eu te conto... - diz Tenten, encostando-se na guarda da cama.

Flash Back x On Off

Faltavam horas para começar o tao esperado baile de mascaras do Colegio. Tenten e Neji namoravam a tres meses, com algumas crises, mas isso todo namoro comum tem.

Tenten ficara de passar no quarto do namorado para irem juntos ao baile.Ela estava muito linda, usava um vestido tomara-que-caia perolado ate a metade das coxas e uma sandalia com tiras presas no tornozelo.Uma bela mascara de panda toda branca e seus cabelos estavam lisos.

Chegou no quarto do amado e bateu na porta, mas quem atendeu foi Sasami.A mesma estava somente de calcinha e sutia. Quando viu aquilo Tenten começou a temer o pior.

Impurrou Sasame,e qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Neji amarrado na cama somente de cueca.

O ambiente ficou em silencio, Tenten encarava Neji com nojo, uma mistura de raiva e decepção.

- Neji...como... - olhou para Sasame, que sorria divertida. Neji tinha uma expressão de medo e pavor no rosto.

- Tenten, calma, nao é o que...

- CALMA? COMO É QUE É? CALMA? NEJI, EU SO TENHO UMA COISA PRA DIZER PRA TI...Eu te ODEIO! Tenho NOJO de voce e quero que voce MORRA! - grita ela,saindo desesperada do quarto do Hyuuga, sem antes dar um belo empurrao na Sasame, que caiu com tudo no chão.

Talvez, Neji nao fosse aquele principe que ela sonhava,e ela, nao fosse a tal princesa destinada a ser feliz para sempre.

Flash Back On x Off

Sakura ouvia tudo atentamente, sentindo cada vez mais odio do Hyuuga. Porem...se tinha a Sasame no meio, com certeza a historia nao era somente tudo aquilo que Tenten havia dito.

- Sabe...Tenten-chan...eu acho que voce devia dar uma chance ao Neji...de se explicar... - diz Sakura, olhando com ternura para a amiga.

Todas entreolharam-se incredulas.

- C-como Sakura? - pergunta Tenten,incredula.

Sakura olhou para Tenten e levantou.

- Sabe, eu acho que isso que aconteceu, nao é isso tudo que voce viu Tenten-chan...Se tem o dedo da vaca da Sasami,com certeza Karin e Cia Lta estão nessa também,afinal, voces nunca se bicaram né? E o Neji é um dos garotos mais lindos desse colegio.

Aquilo começava a fazer sentido.Temari pensou, refletiu,e chagando a mais uma conclusão, chamou a atenção das amigas.

- Sabe,concordo com a Sakura, e, acho, inclusive, que os outros rolos que aconteceram conosco tem ligação com aquelas barangas... - diz ela, batendo na mesinha com força.

- Pensem bem garotas! Voces nao acham que o baile nao seria uma oportunidade perfeita praquelas vacas roubarem os namorados de voces? - diz Sakura, estalando os dedos rapidamente.

- Voce tem razão Sakura, pensando bem como voce disse, todas nós haviamos combinado de ir buscar nossos namorados em seus quartos, porque ano passado os quartos eram individuais. Se esse combinado vazou, com certeza chegou aos ouvidos daquelas idiotas,e elas nao sao burras,isso a gente tem que admitir. Tudo se encaixa...mas a gente tem que investigar mais! - diz Ino, \o/.

As cinco dirigiram-se até a arvore onde havia acontecido o encontro com os garotos antes. Sakura havia bolado um plano genial com a ajuda de Temari.

- Na primeira fase do plano, voce que entra em ação Hinata! - diz ela, a amiga. Hinata era a unica que nao havia concordado com o plano, porque, por mais que Naruto nao a tivesse traido naquela noite, agora ele ia pra cama com Sasami todos os dias,como ela mesma havia dito.

- C-certo...E o que eu faço? - pergunta ela.

- É muito simples...O nottebook da Tenten é igual ao da Karin né?

- É sim...mas ta estragado, detonado...foi a primeira coisa q eu joguei no chão quando entrei no quarto chorando naquela noite...eu tava com muito ódio... – diz ela, sorrindo tristemente.

- Hm...Mas,entao,eu lembro disso,e é ai que o seu pc entra amiga. Hinata,vc vai...

Temari explicou o plano para Hinata.

- Mas o jeito é torcer pra que elas nao apaguem os registros né? - diz Ino.

- Ah,nem esquenta Sakura,elas nao deletam não.Eu sei porque ouvi a Tayuya - faz cara de nojo - falando.

- Ah taah...tomara Ino! - diz Tenten.


End file.
